


De como Piper salvó la relación amorosa de Nico y Will

by ItMeGabs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItMeGabs/pseuds/ItMeGabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper decidió que era un buen día para caminar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De como Piper salvó la relación amorosa de Nico y Will

Piper decidió que era un buen día para caminar.

 

Estaba muy equivocada.

 

¿Cómo tratas de calmar a tu novio súper-protector y a tu amigo también súper-protector de matar al nuevo novio de Nico Di Angelo?

 

Todo comenzó hace algunas semanas, había escuchado algunos rumores de que Will Solace y Nico Di Angelo estaban saliendo. Ya habían pasado 9 meses desde la Segunda Guerra Titánica Mundial y ella no podía estar más feliz por Nico, el chico había estado sonriendo más, alimentándose mejor, hasta socializando más y todo eso le debemos de agradecer a Will Solace.

 

Todos sabían que ellos dos ya eran pareja desde hace un mes aproximadamente, claro todos sabían menos Jason Grace y Percy Jackson.

 

En una tarde casi perfecta, el caos se desató cuando Jason y Percy fueron a buscar a Nico en su cabaña para poder ir a practicar con la espada, ya que habían pasado un buen tiempo sin estar los tres juntos por el hecho de que Jason salía la mayoría de las veces del campamento para poder hacer las estatuas en honor a los demás dioses y diosas que no tenían, como había prometido y Percy estaba ocupado con Annabeth viendo sus planes para cuando se fueran a Nueva Roma. Lo que ellos dos esperaban era encontrarlo durmiendo o pensando o lo que sea; pero nunca imaginaron que encontrarían a Will Solace con Nico Di Angelo, sin camisetas, en plena sesión de besos, en la cama del hijo de Hades.

 

_Oh oh._

 

Desde donde estaba Piper podía ver como un chico rubio y un pelinegro perseguían al hijo de Apolo por todo el campo demandando explicaciones y demás. Y atrás de ellos un perturbado hijo de Hades corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlos y asegurarse de que no le hagan daño a su novio.

 

Y así fue como Piper tuvo que resignarse a su caminata para poder ayudar a Nico y a Will.

 


End file.
